Charmed: The next generation
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: What happen to the Halliwells 22 years after the battle. We meet Phoebe's Daughter Rachel and Chris. Follow them with their battles with Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed: The next generation**

**Intro:**

Twenty-two years later after The Battle (the Charmed Ones vs. Billie & Kristy). We meet Chris (24), Wyatt (26) and Rachel (22). Rachel is the daughter of Phoebe and Coop. (Cupid) and yes, Wyatt is still the root of all evil. Chris has the power to Orb, Heal & Telekinesis. Rachel has the power to Orb, Deflect, Freeze Time, Copy herself, Heal, Premonition, Empathy, and Levitation and can orb things. Rachel the chosen one though she doesn't know it yet she is destined to do great things. Rachel has just gotten out of college and work for the Bayview Mirror as an advice columnist. Her fiancé Brad is the editor of the paper. Chris owns and runs P3 with his wife Bianca. Wyatt is trying to organize the underworld but Chris and Rachel keep getting in his way. Piper died on Chris's 14th birthday. Paige died a month and a half after Wyatt's 14th birthday. Phoebe died four days after Rachel's 13th birthday. Billie comes to visit when she can. Coop and Leo come when there is a "family emergency". They haven't seen or heard from Henry since Paige's funeral.

The Plan:

Rachel is walking down a dark alley trying to find a dark lighter she looking for. Holding a red vanquishing potion, she proceeds down the alley. Brad and Chris were walking on the other side of the alley. Behind her Brad orbs in and Rachel screams.

"Oh, Brad its just you. God you scared me!" Rachel said.

"Hey, Rach I think we should head to the manor it's getting late." Said Brad.

Suddenly, dark orbs appear behind. The dark lighter gets his crossbow and shoots and arrow at Rachel it hits her in the stomach and she falls. Luckily Brad grabbed the potion before it fell and he threw it at him. The dark lighter screams and blows up in flames. Chris orbs in.

"Whoa! What happened here? Chris asks.

"Rachel has been hit and I think the dark lighter poison it getting to her."

Brad pulls out the arrow and heals Rachel. Rachel wakes up.

"What happened?" Rachel says.

"Just the usual we vanquished yet another demon Wyatt sent out to kill us." Chris says.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Chris" Rachel said.

Chris, Rachel and Brad go to Rachel's light blue Buggy and drive back to the manor. Bianca was waiting for them at the manor.

"Where were you guys? You just disappear from the club without me. So I had to close up by myself." Bianca said.

"Oh the usual we killed yet another dark lighter that Wyatt sent out after us." says Chris.

Suddenly, dark orbs appear in the living room.

"Speaking of Wyatt." Rachel said.

"Am I not welcome here anymore, Rachel?" Wyatt says mockingly.

"You've been unwelcome here since Piper died 12 years ago. When you walked out on us and chose evil." Rachel said.

Suddenly fireballs go flying everywhere Rachel deflects them but one hits the grandfather clock.

"And we just fixed that!" Rachel said.

Rachel was paying more attention to the clock than her surroundings. Wyatt throws a fireball, it hits Rachel on her shoulder, and she flies backwards and hit the wall. Brad runs back toward her. But Wyatt orbs next to Rachel.

"If you fire at me I'll kill her!" Wyatt says.

Rachel wakes up with her shoulder burning. She kicks Wyatt he falls and orbs away. Brad runs to Rachel and heal her shoulder.

"Why do I always get hit?" Says Rachel.

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

She walks upstairs in what use to be Piper's room. She got into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was speaking with his minions.

"The stupid Halliwell's always ruin my plans but not this time. No it will I who prevails. No more will I be the loser, no I will be the winner!"

Rachel wakes up to a beautiful morning. Brad is still asleep. She goes downstairs to find out her living room is just the way she left it messy.

"A spell should fix this place up!"

"_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream as I_

_Cause this scene to become unseen."_

The room magically went back to normal.

"Personal gain, Personal gain" Chris says while walking down the stairs.

"Oh like you were going to clean it up. You and Bianca have to go to the club to stock stuff and get new shipments. I have to finish my column that's due today and Brad has a meeting. So who was going to clean it up?"

"Who cleaned this place up?" Brad said while walking down the stairs.

"Rachel did with a spell" Chris says.

"Oh be quiet its not like you were gonna do it anyway." Rachel said while walking into the kitchen. She grabs a cup of coffee and a bagel, sits down and starts eating.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Brad asks.

"My column is due today at six and I five letter to go. Bye"

She walks out the front door and to her light blue bug. Drives down to inner San Francisco to the building where the Bayview mirror is. She walked into her office to find more letter and emails as usual. A couple hours later brad walks in after his meeting.

"So how are you doing?"

"Three letter down, two to go."

"Hey you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Brad asks her.

Rachel's phone starts blaring Piece of me by Britney Spears. "Hold on.""Hello Chris, okay, bye.

"A demon just attacked the manor, there goes our dinner plans."

"Brad you go home, I have to finish this column. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Brad leaves the room and tells everyone there was a family emergency and he had to leave.

Just as Rachel was sending in her column, she touches part of the desk where Brad touched earlier and she gets a premonition. She sees brad and Chris being hit with an energy ball. She sends in her column and rushes home.

As she walks through the door Wyatt orbs in.

"You like the premonition I sent you cousin."

"That was you." She said while levitating in the air. She kicked Wyatt right in the jaw. Before she could get down Wyatt grabbed her foot, spun her around and threw her into the living room.

Since no one was home yet it was the perfect time for Wyatt to carry out his plan. He orbed over to Rachel and orbed her into his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan Unfolds**

As Brad pulls into the driveway he notices Rachel's Blue bug is in front of his hybrid. He walks in expecting to find Rachel greeting him. But she didn't, around and she isn't there. He picks up the phone and calls the club.

"Hello, this is p3"

"Hey Chris"

"Hey Brad"

"We have a slight issue here at the manor"

"What happened now!?!"

"Rach isn't here, is she there? Because her car is here and she isn't."

"No, but I think I know who has her."

"Wyatt" they said at the same time.

"If we don't find her by tomorrow, we have to cancel yet another meeting with our wedding planner. That would be the fourth time this month."

"Well you start scrying for her and Bianca and I will be there soon Bye"

"Bye"

While walking up the stairs Brad got this weird feeling that something terrible might happen to Rachel.

Rachel woke up in a cave with a killer headache.

"Have a good night sleep, cousin?"

"Oh it you, this should be fun."

Two of Wyatt's minions shimmered in and ran towards her. She puts her hands up to freeze them but instead they blew up.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that."

Not paying any attention to her surrounding again she got hit in the shoulder with an energy ball. She flies towards the wall. She gets back up and is ready to fight. The real battle is on.

"What was that for?"

"You blew up my only good darklighters."

"Not on purpose!" she says while trying to orb out of the cave.

"Nieve little Rachel you think I would just let you leave all willy nilly. No, this cave only has one way out, a portal, which is directly behind me."

"Good to know"

She copies herself and whispers a spell to make herself invisible and she leaves the copy behind. She runs through the portal and leaves. She is somewhere in the underworld. She orbs herself to the attic in the manor. Where Chris and Brad are scrying for her. The crystal lands on their house as he orbs in.

"Hey"

"What happened" Brad asked.

"Oh the usual Wyatt came here. He knocked me out them we fought in his supposedly new protect lair."

"I mean your arm."

"Oh! He hit me with an energy bell when I blew his two darklighters. By the way could you heal this?"

Brad comes over and heals her shoulder.

"Wait now you have the powers of you mom, Aunt Paige and now my mom!" Chris shouts at her.

"I guess so"

Bianca comes in.

"So what's this about Rachel having a new power?"

"I can blow things up mow, like Piper did."

"Oh my goodness that like your tenth power before you know it you'll have every power know to witches."

"Thanks I think."

Wyatt orbs in.

"How did you escape? I managed to kill your clone."

Wyatt throws four fire balls towards everyone. Rachel is thinking how awesome it would be to have a shield. Then one appears out of now where and the fire balls back fire towards wyatt and he orbs away.

"Where did that come form?" Chris asks.

"I don't know I though of it and it appeared."

"Great the power of projection, two in one day. When will it end? You getting more powers and we are all stuck with the same old boring ones."

"Fine if that the way you feel!"

She orbs away mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.3 Planning the wedding**

Rachel and Brad walk in the door and start talking to Chris and Bianca about their wedding plans.

"So we decided that we are going to have the wedding here. It will be small, just family and close friends. So it's us, Aunt Billie, Z, Syd, Skye, Carson and Jack."

"Cool" Chris and Bianca said at the same time.

"What about Coop , Henry and …Leo?" Bianca asking saying the last name as softly as possible.

"I would like all of them to be here but I know it still hurts for Henry to be in this house and I do not want to put him in a bad place. I would love for my dad to walk me down the aisle but I have not seen him in three years." Rachel says avoiding the touchy subject of Leo.

"I am going dress shopping later with Z and Syd, would you like to come, Bianca?" Rachel asks.

"Sure" Bianca replies.

"Have you set a date yet?" Chris asks.

"We are thinking about three or four months from now." Replies Brad. "I know that Rachel wants a summer wedding."

Brad and Chris both look up at the ceiling then look at each other. Bianca and Rachel both know that look well. Brad and Chris are being summoned by the elders.

"We have to go." Brad says as they both orb away.

Bianca and Rachel grab their jackets and purses and head out the door. They both head down the driveway and into Rachel's light blue convertible Bug. Rachel pulls out of the driveways and head to a small bridal shop in downtown San Francisco. Rachel pulls into a parking space right in front of the shop and both girls get out of the car. They head into the store to find Syd and Z sitting on couches in the lobby.

"Hey, long time no see" Z jokes.

"Nice, seeing you again to and thanks for saving my butt on that case with the demon agent Elizabeth Delagato." Rachels says with a smile.

Z is a police officer that is in the know of the magical world. Z , Rachel and Syd have been close friends since starting junior high school.

"No problem"

"Thanks for coming everyone. This was a really hard decision to make and I did not take it lightly. But I have decided that Z will be my maid of honor. I also decided that I will use my mom's wedding dress. so we do not need to stay here any longer. Let's go down to Chanel and get you guys some sexy brides maids dresses."

The girl spent all afternoon looking for dresses. They all agreed on a strapless black gown with riching at the waist that is a straight cut and ends right above the knee. Bianca and Rachel headed back home to find that Chris and Brad were still not home. Rachel excused herself and headed up the stairs to her room. She went into her closet and pulled out her mother's dress. she stepped out of the closet to find Brad standing in front of her bed (because Chris would not let them share a bed so he slept in Paige's old room) with a dozen of red roses.

"What is wrong? I know you well enough to know that you always bring roses when something is wrong."

"The elders will not let us get married; they do not want another whitelighter marrying a witch. They do not want another Wyatt to happen." Brad replies.

"That is not fair. They let Chris and Bianca get married and he is a whitelighter and she is an ex witch assassin. They let my mom marry one of the many Cupids in the world. We will elope if it comes to that."

Rachel starts to cry, she had already changed into her pj's so she tucked herself under the covers. Brad changes into his as well and lies in bed next to her.

"Rach, we will have a wedding and we will get married hopefully sooner rather than later."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and falls asleep.

Rachel wakes up with a tray of pancakes and eggs on a tray in front of her with a rose lying on Brad's pillow as well. Brad walks in and sits next to her on the bed.

"Do you like the surprise?"

"Yes, I do thank you" She says then kisses him lightly on the lips."I think we should have our honeymoon in Rome if we ever get married."

"Rach, don't think like that maybe if we show them what great parents we are they will let us get married."

Someone knocks on the door and Chris walks in five seconds later.

"Have you heard the bad news, Squirt?"

"Yes, we cannot get married because Wyatt is a butthole and had to turn all evil. Is there anything I cannot blame him for?"

"That is bad news but that was not the bad news I was referring too. Wyatt has the whole demonic under world after you to either kill you or turn you evil. If I wasn't good I would so be after to the bounty isn't too shabby." Chris says.

"Oh great! I am going to die before I turn twenty three next month and before I get married. I swear this day just keeps getting better and better." She says not hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

Chris walks out of the room and heads upstairs to the attic.

"To make it up for last time I cancelled on you would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Brad asks me.

There was a loud bang upstairs in the attic and Chris screams for help.

"Too late" Rachel says while walking up the stairs towards the attic. Rachel steps into the room and a fireball is thrown at her, she deflects it and the demon blows up instantaneously.

"That was way too easy. But I really do not care right now. It looks like dinner is back on."

"I have a reservation for six so let's try to leave the manor around five thirty."

"Okay love you" Rachel says as she begins to walk down the stairs.

Suddenly a pink heart and orbs appear in front of her. She backs up into the room. Coop and Leo appear in the room and Chris's expression turn from happy to sour at the sight of Leo.

"Uncle Coop and Leo what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Chris asks trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well, I have come to congratulate my daughter on her engagement." Coop says.

"Where have you been the past few years, dad? Being here right now does not make up for not being there on important non-love related events."

"I have been busy and I am sorry I neglected my fatherly duties but I am here now." Coop replies.

"For how long though?"

A demon appears in the room and their conversation is interrupted by the demon throwing a knife into Rachel's back literally. She falls forward into Coops arms as Leo runs over to heal her back.

"Again why am I always the only one who ever get hurt?"

Chris tries to move the demon to hit the back wall but his hand cramps up so he closes his fist instead. The demon drops running out of air then finally explodes after a few seconds. Chris stares at his hand bewildered.

"Yes, I finally have a new power!" Chris says in excitement.

"Oh this should be fun he has the power to choke people."

**A/N: So I found this chapter while I was cleaning out my computer. So this is being posted after about three years of this story not being touched I hope you like it, whoever reads this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp. 4**

Brad and Rachel are coming back from their second meeting with the wedding planner. Everyone is in the living room to hear what they have finally decided.

"Since the priest was not available anytime in June like we had hoped, we are having the wedding on April twenty second here at the manor." Brad says

"That is tomorrow." Says Bianca

"Yes but we have everything ready and everyone has already said they were coming. The way I see it is the sooner the better. Before certain people change their minds." Rachel says

Someone orbs down into the living room. Rachel realizes she spoke too soon and jinxed them. An elder appears and Rachel looks really pissed off.

"We cannot allow you two to get married."

"Fine until you let me get married I'll use my powers whenever I want to, I'll let demons just escape and while I am on it I'll go to the other side and turn evil. What do you have to say about that?" Rachel asks thinking she won the argument.

"You are on probation then. You only have three of your powers to orb, to levitate and deflection. You can still perform spells and make potions. You will earn your powers back when we feel you deserve them back." The elder says.

"Fine, I am still getting married tomorrow and I am going on a magical strike as of right now. I refuse to vanquish demons and Wyatt can come and take me for all I care." Rachel shouts.

As if on cue Wyatt orbs into the living room. Rachel does not really care so she sits on the couch and fixes the French manicure she had gotten yesterday. Wyatt orbs behind her and pulls her up from the couch. Wyatt notices that she is not struggling and looks perplexed.

Rachel replies in a not convincing and sarcastic voice. "Help me. Oh help me. Wyatt has me."

Then Wyatt orbs away with her.

"Great my fiancé was taken and she might die. I hope you are happy." Brad says.

The elder orbs away.

Meanwhile in the underworld. Wyatt ties up Rachel's hands and throws her to the ground.

"What you are not even going to fight back? Wyatt asks.

"no you can turn me evil or take my powers for all I care." She replies.

With a wave of his hands she went unconscious and that was the last thing Rachel remembers before blacking out.

Meanwhile Chris, Bianca and Brad are in the attic srcying for Rachel.

"I have tried like four times and I cannot find her." Brad says agitated.

"Well, you and I when the potion is done will orb to the underworld to try to find her." Chris says.

"What about me?" Bianca asks.

"Bianca can you stay here just in case she come back." Brad says.

Little did they know that right this second Rachel was turning evil. Wyatt and four of his darklighters were over Rachel as she floated above a table. All of them had glowing black hands as Wyatt recited a spell in Latin.

"Finally one of my plan work!" Wyatt says feeling victorious.

Chris and Brad orb in Rachel wakes up and throws an energyball at Chris. He throws the potion at her and Rachel falls towards the ground. Wyatt orbs away.

"What happened?"

"Oh Wyatt turned you evil for like the hundredth time" Chris replies.

"We should get going tomorrow is a big day." Brad says.

Rachel wakes up to a beautiful morning with her favorite breakfast at her side two chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Morning my beautiful wife." Brad says.

"You can't be in here. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Z walks in.

"Awwh! Isn't this cute? Now scram, its bad luck." Z says.

Brad leaves with a scared look on his face.

"Okay, we have your mom's wedding ring and her dress, a new veil, my shoes so we need something blue." Z says.

"I am wearing sapphire earrings." Rachel says.

"Perfect"

All of a sudden five lights start to appear from behind them in the mirror.

"Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Piper, Grams and Great Gram, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"Surprise, we are here for your wedding." Her aunt says.

"Oh you look so beautiful in my dress." Her mom says.

"Okay, well you guys need to get downstairs. The wedding starts in five minutes. Where is dad?" Rachel asks.

Chris walks into Rachel's bedroom.

"He is downstairs with everyone else. Is everyone ready?" He asks.

Rachel walks down the stairs and her dad give her away to Brad. Great grams begin the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you Brad Bough and Rachel Halliwell joins us here on your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

Brad begins his vows, "since the seventh grade when Chris and I became friends and I first met you, I knew you were the one. Through breakups and rough times we have always been there for each other and I hope we always will."

"Brad, I have loved you since the beginning and I will love you until the end. I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Great Grams continues, "Here before witnesses Brad and Rachel have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows. However this binding is not tied so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

The bride and groom recite" Heart to thee, boy to thee. Forever so mote it be"

Just as Rachel is about to lean into Brad to kiss him Wyatt orbs in with a knife to her throat and yanks her away from Brad. He recites the power switching spell from the book.

"_What's mine is yours  
what's ours is mine  
let our power  
cross the line  
I offer up  
this gift to share  
switch our powers  
through the air"_

Wyatt throws her to the ground. Bianca throws an energy ball at him and Wyatt deflects it.

"How did he get my powers?" Rachel asks.

"Umm let's see if I can improv a spell  
_Although I like this power  
I'd rather have mine back  
so switch our powers through the air  
and save me from this attack."_

"what kind of spell was that?" Chris ask.

"A crappy one, I k now. But lets see if it worked."

Rachel orbs into the room then out of the room.

"Well it is a spell that worked." Rachel says.

Wyatt orbs out of the room. Rachel walks back over to Brad and kisses him on the lips. They walk over to the cake which remained unscathed through the conflict and the couple cuts the cake. Everyone left after the cake. Rachel and Brad decided not to leave for their honeymoon just yet because of the chaos at the manor. There was a big crash, Wyatt was in the basement trying to summon the Bexus. Rachel orbs downstairs. The nexus has already consumed Wyatt. Brad, Bianca and Chris descend the stairs the conventional way.

"_I am light_

_I am one too strong to fight_

_Return to dark where shadows dwell_

_You cannot have this Halliwell_

_So away and leave my sight_

_And take with you this endless night." Rachel recites._

Rachel throws a potion at Wyatt as she begins to recite the power of three spell.

"_Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Prudence, Patricia, Penelope"_

Chris joins in.

"_Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

Wyatt screams and blows up.

"do you think it worked?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know but I know we will find out soon." Chris says.

Brad and Rachel orb upstairs and so does Bianca and Chris.

**A/N: Again I wrote this story in middle school and I have come a long way from this writing. But I wanted to stay true to this story so I did not edit it a lot. Sorry if it sucks!**


End file.
